


Marry Me. (Verkwan)

by honeyxiumin



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band), VerKwan - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Sabotage, but they aren't a group ? you know, he just wants Seungkwan to himself tbh, its funny and cute, jealous!Vernon, mentions of the other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Seungkwan and Vernon made a promise that if neither of them were in a relationship nor married by both their 25th birthdays then they would just marry each other.Vernon is making sure that's going to happen.





	Marry Me. (Verkwan)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I said a younger age because I didn't want them both waiting forever lol. 
> 
> So I love Verkwan so much and I just think it'll be funny like a clueless Seungkwan and jealous Vernon lol. Don't worry, there will be a happy ending!

_**Third Person's P.O.V.**_  

**Age 18:**

Vernon raced over to Seungkwan's house as quickly as he could. 

He had stopped and got his favorite ice cream and movies as well. 

His best friend, since elementary school, just got dumped. And Vernon is extremely pissed but a part of him is happy because the guy wasn't worth Seungkwan's time. 

Well to him, no one is worth Seungkwan's time. 

He pulled into the driveway and got out, grabbing the bag and running up to the door. He knocked three times before a sobbing Seungkwan opened the door, looking like a mess. 

A cute mess in Vernon's opinion. 

"Boo." 

He opened his arms and Seungkwan grabbed ahold of him, sobbing into his shoulder. Vernon wrapped his arms around him and started rubbing his back, walking inside. 

"Lets go upstairs yeah?" 

They pulled away and Seungkwan nodded, closing the door behind them. 

They walked up to Seungkwan's room and Vernon laid the stuff down on the bed. "So tell me, what happen?" Seungkwan frowned. "He told me that he was just trying to use me to get into his pants and since I wouldn't let him, he had enough and decided to end it. Over the phone might I add. I just, never want to see him again Vernonie." 

Vernon frowned. 

How could someone hurt Seungkwan? 

His Seungkwan? 

Vernon wouldn't admit it but he has the biggest crush on Seungkwan ever since they have became friends. Now Vernon will admit that every boyfriend Seungkwan gets, he hates. 

"Well it sucks to be him because he just lost the greatest person in the world!" 

Seungkwan looked up at him. 

"Do you mean that?" 

Vernon smiled and nodded. "You know I do Boo, I would never lie." Seungkwan smiled wide, wiping his nose with a tissue before looking down at the bag on his bed. He looked at it confused. 

"What's that?" 

Vernon smiled. "Just your favorite ice cream and movies." 

Seungkwan's eyes lit up, smiling wide at Vernon. "Oh Vernonie! You know how to cheer me up! Let me go get two spoons while you start the movie!" Vernon smiled and nodded as Seungkwan walked away. 

He sat the movie up and laid back on Seungkwan's bed, knowing he will want to cuddle. 

They always cuddle whenever they are together. 

Seungkwan came running back up the stairs and jumped on the bed, snuggling up against Vernon with the ice cream. "Comfortable?" Seungkwan nodded and Vernon pushed play. 

They started eating the ice cream, Vernon feeding Seungkwan more than often causing him to giggle. 

While watching the movie, Seungkwan let out a sigh. 

Vernon frowned, "What's up Boo?" 

"Just thinking." 

"About?" 

"How I wish I could find someone like you, who knows how to treat me right. If me and you weren't good friends Vernonie then I would date you." Vernon's heart skipped a beat but he frowned. 

He paused the moving, causing both of them to sit up. He sat the ice cream aside and turned towards Seungkwan, taking both hands in his. 

He intertwined their fingers and gave his hands a small squeeze. 

"How about we make a promise Boo?" 

Seungkwan looked at their hands and then him, nodding his head. "Sure, what kind of promise?" 

"When me and you both turn twenty five, if we are both single then me and you can get married." 

Seungkwan's eyes widen. 

"You'd marry me? At a young age too?" 

Vernon nodded. "I would if it meant I could spend the rest of my life with you Boo." 

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. "It sounds like you are confessing to me." 

Vernon wanted to say he was but shook his head, smiling. 

"What do you say? Promise to marry each other by twenty five?" Seungkwan thought for a minute before smiling. "Yeah, promise." Vernon held up his pinky finger. "Pinky promise?" "You are so childish Vernonie! But yes, pinky promise!" 

Seungkwan interlocked their pinkies and they smiled. 

Vernon knew from this moment forward, he was going to have to make that promise happen. 

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

**Age 20:**

Vernon frowned as Seungkwan talked about how he was going out on a date with the college's quarterback, Seungcheol also known as S.Coups, tonight. 

Vernon ended up being lucky by getting Seungkwan as his college roommate. Just calls for cuddling every night which Vernon isn't complaining about at all. 

Tonight, is one of their special nights where they climb into Vernon's bed and watch a movie, fighting over popcorn and covers. An excuse just to bring Seungkwan closer to him, which he ends up laying on Vernon's chest. 

But now, Seungkwan is breaking tradition. 

And it sucks. 

Seungkwan and S.Coups have been dating for three weeks now and he just now decides to take Seungkwan out on their first date. Which is not a good boyfriend in Vernon's opinion because he would take Seungkwan out every night if he were his man. 

His man. 

Vernon hasn't forgotten about their promise and only five years to go if Seungkwan doesn't stick with S.Coups. 

Vernon's eyes widen. 

What if he does stick with S.Coups? 

Then no more movie nights. 

Then no more cuddling. 

Then no more meeting up for lunch. 

Then Vernon will never get a chance. 

Then he'll have to watch them get married. 

His Seungkwan marry someone else. 

Oh no not to-

"Choi Hansol!" 

Vernon snapped out of thought, looking up at Seungkwan. "Yeah?" 

"You aren't paying attention to me! I hate when you do that!" Seungkwan started pouting, going back to his closet. It wouldn't take Vernon a second thought to go kiss that pout off his face. 

"I'm sorry Boo, continue. What were you saying?" 

"I was asking you what should I wear tonight!" 

"Anything Boo, you look good in anything." Seungkwan smiled at him. "You're cute but S.Coups doesn't like certain things on me so I need to make sure I wear what he likes." 

Vernon rolled his eyes. 

Not a good boyfriend. 

"I wouldn't take fashion advice from a guy who wears mismatch socks." 

"Hey! I think they look cute on him." 

Gross. 

Vernon's phone went off causing him to stop what he was about to say. He looked and saw it was Jeonghan. He answered it, ignoring Seungkwan's complaining. "Hey, what's up?" 

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet up? I'm so mad and have some things to vent about and since you're my friend, you need to listen to me." 

Vernon rolled his eyes. 

"Fine, text me where and I'll be there."

"Thanks pal! Love ya!" 

Jeonghan hung up and Vernon stood up. Seungkwan turned to him, looking sad. 

"Where are you going? You need to help me!" 

"Jeonghan needs me! I have to go!" 

"But I need you more!" 

Vernon stopped and sighed, walking up to Seungkwan and grabbing ahold of his face. 

"Boo, I promise you, you will look amazing in anything. Don't listen to what that dick head has to say. And if you need me, call me." Seungkwan smiled and nodded. "Thanks Vernonie." Vernon smiled and kissed Seungkwan's nose before turning and leaving. 

 

_***At the diner*** _

 

Vernon showed up and saw Jeonghan sitting at a booth already. 

He slid into the seat across from him and sighed. "What's up? Who made you angry today?" 

Jeonghan frowned. "This stupid boy! He tells me he wants me and that he really wants to be with me, then he goes off and asks then other boy out to make me jealous! I don't understand him! And he's going out on a date with him tonight too and made sure to tell me that as well." 

Vernon frowned. 

"Wow, what's his name?" 

Jeonghan sighed. "You probably know him, the quarterback, S.Coups." 

Vernon's heart stopped. 

He was using Seungkwan. 

"Oh my god. That's the guy who is taking Seungkwan out tonight!" 

Jeonghan looked at him confused. "Wait, the guy you like?" Vernon sighed and nodded. "Yeah, S.Coups is taking him out. Which I never approved off and I don't know what to do now." 

Jeonghan thought for a moment. 

"Did Seungkwan tell you where they were?" 

Vernon nodded. 

"Alright so you just head home and I'll just show up and stop it. No big deal. I'll call S.Coups out and tell Seungkwan he isn't worth it." Vernon frowned. "I can't have you do that Jeonghan, that's too much." 

He sighed. 

"Maybe." 

He smirked suddenly. "I have an idea." "Oh god what?" 

"Let me send a photo of you, no face, to S.Coups and tell him I have someone better then he'll show his true colors! Perfect!" Vernon thought for a moment. "Wouldn't that hurt Seungkwan though?" 

"Not if he's coming back to cuddle with you. Look, it's no big deal and it'll help you get closer to Seungkwan." 

Vernon thought for a moment. 

"You aren't just saying this to get S.Coups back are you?" Jeonghan sighed. "Look, you want Seungkwan and a part of me wants S.Coups. We both get what we want Vernon. And they don't have to know." 

Vernon bit his lip, thinking. 

He sighed. 

"Fine, but no face." Jeonghan smirked and nodded. "Promise!" He got his phone out and took a photo of Vernon, sending it off to S.Coups. He smiled up at Vernon. "Now go home and be ready to accept your lover." 

Vernon rolled his eyes but stood up. "You're lucky I love you." Jeonghan smiled. "I mean, who doesn't." 

 

_***Back at the dorm*** _

 

Vernon laid in bed, not really paying attention to the movie that was playing but mostly to the door. 

When will Seungkwan be home? He thought. 

He was worried how he will be. 

Upset? 

Crying? 

Angry? 

All of the above? 

Vernon sighed and looked up at his ceiling. 

He felt so wrong for doing what he did but he felt like this was the right choice. 

The door open and Seungkwan walked in, a small frown on his face. Vernon looked up at him. "Hey, back so soon?" Seungkwan sighed and nodded. "Yeah, he had other things to do. And by other things I mean he had to go back to his on and off again boyfriend." 

Vernon opened his arms wide and Seungkwan fell into them, snuggling up close to Vernon. 

"Sorry I missed our movie night." 

Vernon smiled slightly, rubbing his back. "It's fine Boo, you're here now so that's all that matters." 

It was silent. 

"Remember the promise we made Boo?" 

"Marriage?" 

"Yeah," Vernon bit his lip. "That's still a thing right?" 

"It always will be Vernonie." 

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

**Age 23:**

Vernon couldn't take it anymore. 

Waiting two more years just to be able to marry Seungkwan. 

He was having to stop every relationship that Seungkwan got in to without Seungkwan knowing it was really him. 

It hurts but he knows it's worth it. 

"So Hoshi invited us to a party tonight?" Vernon looked up from his phone and at Seungkwan. "Yeah? Both of us or just you?" Seungkwan sighed. "Both of us silly. He thinks you'll have fun too! And since you're my best friend, he wants to become friends as well." 

Vernon rolled his eyes. "I'm good, I don't want to go." 

Seungkwan pouted. "But Vernonie~" 

Vernon ignored him, turning back to his phone. 

Seungkwan sighed and stood up, walking over to Vernon and sitting down on top of him. Vernon's eyes widen as he looked up at him. Seungkwan took his phone and leaned down. 

"Please come with me! You know me and Hoshi just started dating and I don't want to go alone! I won't know anyone there!" Vernon looked up at Seungkwan, so close to kissing him. He sighed. "I'll go, but I'm not drinking." 

Seungkwan smiled wide, leaning down and kissing Vernon's forehead before getting up. 

"Great so what should I wear?" 

 

_***At the party*** _

 

Vernon didn't want to be here but he knew now he couldn't leave Seungkwan alone. 

Plus he had to make sure Hoshi wasn't trying to pull anything fishy. 

So he laid back against the wall and watched as Hoshi walked around the party with his arms thrown around Seungkwan, talking to almost every person in the room. Vernon noticed how Seungkwan would glance at him just to make sure he was still there. 

Vernon sighed as someone leaned against the wall next to him. 

He glanced and saw it was a boy from his music class, Woozi. 

"Hate parties too?" 

Woozi sighed and nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "Yeah, especially the host." Vernon looked and saw Woozi looking over at Hoshi and Seungkwan. Hoshi was glancing at them as well. 

"Yeah, me too." 

Woozi looked up, surprised. "Really? Why?" 

"He has his arm around the love of my life, my best friend, also my soulmate." 

Woozi thought for a moment before nodding. "Don't blame. He's such a snob and is always flirting with other people. I don't even know why he invited me! I'm his ex boyfriend so I don't know if he's trying to make me jealous or what." 

Vernon laughed. "If that's the case, I'll have to kick his ass for you and my best friend." 

Woozi smiled lightly before holding his head. 

Vernon frowned. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, just a slightly headache." 

"Wanna go somewhere quieter?" 

"Please." 

Vernon and Woozi walked off but it didn't slip by from Hoshi or Seungkwan. 

Seungkwan felt a pain in his chest when he saw his best friend walking away. 

Hoshi felt jealousy and hate as to why Woozi was going with some other guy. 

Hoshi turned to Seungkwan, giving him a fake smile. "Hey baby, I'll be right back okay?" Seungkwan looked up at him and smiled slightly. He nodded and Hoshi walked away, out of sight. 

Seungkwan sighed and sat down, sending a text to Vernon to tell him to come quick. 

He just wanted Vernon. 

Vernon looked at his phone and stood up, Woozi looking up at him. "I have to go check on my friend, are you going to be alright?" Woozi nodded, laying back on the bed.

They just went into one of the many bedrooms in the place just for him to lay down.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to lay here for a few." 

Vernon nodded. "I'll come back and check on you okay?" 

Woozi smiled. "You're very kind Vernon, thank you." 

Vernon smiled and walked out of the room, turning to walk back down the hall and towards the stairs. 

He bumped into Hoshi on his way. 

He looked at him confused. Hoshi looked at him nervous. "Um, hey, sorry about that. I was just going to go get something from my room." 

Vernon nodded, watching him continue going down the hall before heading down the stairs where he saw Seungkwan sitting on the couch by himself, looking upset. 

He frowned and walked over to him. 

"Hey Boo, what's up?" 

Seungkwan smiled wide and grabbed his hand. "Vernonie! I'm so glad to see you! You and Hoshi both ditched me and I saw you walking away with that guy so I didn't know." 

Vernon shook his head. 

"I was just helping him, he didn't feel well." 

Seungkwan let out a sigh and nodded. "I want to go home Vernonie." 

Vernon raised an eyebrow at him. "You were the one who wanted to come here tonight?" 

"I know but I've changed my mind about everything. Even about Hoshi." 

Vernon nodded, taking his hand. "Let me go check on my friend one last time. Want to come with?" Seungkwan nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to be left alone again." Vernon nodded and they headed upstairs. 

As they got closer to the door, they could hear faint moans. 

They looked at each other confused. 

Vernon opened the door and both their eyes widen. 

Hoshi was shirtless and on top of Woozi, making out with him. 

Vernon quickly shut the door and looked at Seungkwan. 

He was silent. 

"B-" 

"Let's go." 

Vernon nodded and they headed back downstairs and out the door. They got into Vernon's car and drove back to their place. 

It was silent all the way there. 

When they got into their place, Vernon went over to his bed, starring up at Seungkwan. 

"Seungkwan, I'm sorry." 

Seungkwan smiled and shook his head. "It's fine. I knew something was up anyways from how many times he was staring at that boy. I should have known better but it's okay Vernon. I have you now so can we not talk about it and just cuddle?" 

Vernon smiled slightly and nodded. 

"We can." 

 

_**~~~~~~~~** _

 

**Age 25:**

Vernon was nervous and excited because this was it, the day he has been waiting for. They were both 25 now and both single so that meant only one thing, the promise that they both had made when they were 18.

Right now, they were laying on the couch watching a romantic movie, Seungkwan at one end and Vernon at the other, both sprawled out. 

Seungkwan let out a loud side. 

Vernon looked at him and smiled. "What's wrong Boo?" 

Seungkwan pouted and looked at Vernon, pausing the movie. 

"I just came to terms that I am going to end up alone forever and I will never have love like the movies. Every guy I end up with either cheats on me or is using me to get back at an ex. There's no in between. So I guess I'll be alone forever." 

This is it. 

Vernon's moment. 

"Marry me." 

Seungkwan looked at him. 

"What?" 

"You heard me, marry me. Remember the promise we made back when we were eighteen?" 

Seungkwan nodded, smiling. "I remember." Vernon nodded. "So marry me." 

Seungkwan sat up. "Tell me why you want to marry me Choi Hansol." 

Vernon sat up as well. "Well first of all, I have been in love with you since elementary school but you've always put me in the friend zone and have been so clueless ever since." 

Seungkwan blushed slightly. 

"Second, you get me Seungkwan. You get me and understand me unlike anyone else I know and that's what I like about you." 

"Third, well, I love you a lot. I mean, I had to get rid of every single guy you dated because I knew they would never understand you and get you like I do. Plus I knew they were all jerks and you deserve better. And that's what I want to give you, everything you want. The best. So I want you to marry me. Not because of a promise but because of true feelings and I know I can't live without you." 

Seungkwan felt a tear slip down his face before nodding his head. 

"I love you so much Vernon. Yes, I'll marry you." 

Vernon smiled wide, pulling Seungkwan close to him before pulling him in for a kiss. 

A kiss he has been waiting to do forever. 

They pulled away and Vernon smiled. 

"God you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
